


【狄狼】玩偶

by banchu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banchu/pseuds/banchu
Summary: 路过凯尔莫罕的某位高阶吸血鬼
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, 狄拉夫/杰洛特, 狄狼
Kudos: 4





	【狄狼】玩偶

入夜，刚完成青草试炼的年幼猎魔人悄悄睁开眼，推开横在自己身上的兰伯特的腿，歪着头仔细听了听楼上的动静之后，蹑手蹑脚从屋里跑出来。

维瑟米尔要他们好好休息，缓解试炼的疲惫。可目睹了那么多同期的惨死，杰洛特睡不着。

他们好不容易熬过了青草煎药，那么刻苦的训练，昨天还在一起聊着以后的生活。死在他面前的那个，还说他一定会成为让人闻风丧胆的最强猎魔人。

杰洛特的叹息在夜风中消弭。

今夜月色不错，只是杰洛特无心欣赏，跳下台阶，扣好剑带，装了两把木剑在身后。同时默念口诀 “左钢右银、左人右怪”

虽然现在是装了两把一模一样的木剑，拔哪把都一样，可以后他们是要换成真剑的，拔错了可能要命的，现在就一定要适应好，固定好左右顺序。

杰洛特爬上摆锤旁边的木桩，抽出‘银剑’，狠狠踢了摆锤一脚，把这摆锤视作今日所遇的怪物搏杀起来。

夜风习习，身上出了层薄汗的杰洛特感到一阵清凉，疲惫的身体更加酸痛，尤其是挥剑的右臂在强烈抗议，抬起都费劲，这才停下来，收剑入…鞘……鞘呢？

杰洛特反手捅了个空，左手背到身后固定好剑鞘，可右臂不灵活，怎么都收不回去。

杰洛特还跟自己的剑鞘较上劲儿了，狠狠一甩胳膊。有一个问题，杰洛特还没从木桩上下去，一边是凯尔莫罕的训练场，另一边的陡峭山崖。

顺理成章的，杰洛特失去平衡跌落木桩，仅有左手扒在木桩边缘，少年人的身体摇摇欲坠。

杰洛特金色的猫瞳露出一丝绝望。

他要坚持不住了。

在重力作用下，杰洛特的手指一点点脱离木桩，杰洛特慌乱的四下寻找支撑点，入目只有一片称得上光滑的山壁。

杰洛特掉下去了。

杰洛特闭上了眼睛，体会这强烈的失重感，准备迎接自己的命运。

夜风呼啸，伴随一阵翅膀扇动声，一只冰凉坚硬的爪子抓住了他。

徽章在胸前疯狂跳动，有如他的心跳。

杰洛特试图用朦胧的双眼看清是谁救了他，被泪水削减的动态视力不足以让杰洛特看清他的救命恩人。

细长的爪子不像是鹰身女妖，那会是什么？总不能是人吧，人怎么可能上天。

时间仿佛被拉长了，不知过了多久，杰洛特重新感受到了大地的支撑，那只救了他的怪物径自飞走了，夜色下，它好像镀了一层光。

杰洛特悄悄把徽章塞进衣领，鼓起勇气走进它飞向的树林，想来它是有智慧的，他想对它当面道谢。

一进树林，杰洛特就听到了不远处的生物活动，观察之后确定了那是离群的狼王，他试图避开那只狼。

可惜狼王的嗅觉灵敏，循着气息朝这边奔了过来。看来无可避免了，杰洛特抽出‘钢剑’，摆好姿势。

疲惫的少年猎魔人和迟暮的离群狼王开始对峙。

虽然剑术不太方便，但是有狼王忌惮的伊格尼在，勉勉强强的，杰洛特杀死了这匹狼，自己点身上在翻滚躲避的过程中不可避免的多处擦伤。

像是被这边的打斗吸引，不远处传来一声狼嚎，随机有数声响应。

杰洛特犹豫片刻，没有后腿，爬上树试图躲开狼群。

看来这狼王是匹有耐心的狼，杰洛特趴在树枝上，环顾四周，群狼环伺，有数十双绿眼睛，杰洛特开始后悔。

看来今天杰洛特运气不错，森林那头有火光传来，杰洛特出声想让那位误入的旅人离开，但那火光不退反进。

来人是位高大的黑衣男人，面无表情，有些阴沉，左手撑着一根手杖。

杰洛特有点自责，他可能害一位无辜的路人送死。

这个男人看起来从容不迫，好似在逛自家的后花园，挥舞手帐驱走狼群轻松的就像在给花浇水。

杰洛特爬下树，对这个男人道谢。

“谢谢您，先生”

男人点点头，盯着他，不说话。

杰洛特凑过去， 扯了扯男人的衣角，又重复了一遍。

“谢谢您，先生”

男人终于开口了。

“你不怕我？”  
“您救了我两次，我为什么要怕？”

杰洛特伸出满是疤痕的小手。

“我叫杰洛特。”

看着杰洛特满是期待的双眼，男人终于有了表情，他皱了皱眉。

“狄拉夫。”

戴着黑色露指手套的大手和苍白的小手握在了一起。

此后，每逢训练间隙，杰洛特都会出来找狄拉夫玩，听他讲外面的故事。

直到有一天，杰洛特看到狄拉夫在缝一只玩偶，白色的，有金色的眼睛。

杰洛特才发现原来看起来那么严肃的狄拉夫也会这么可爱的技能。

“这是我吗”  
“嗯”  
“谢谢你！”

抱着线脚精细的玩偶，杰洛特有些激动，这是他收到的第一份礼物。看着蹦跳的白发少年，狄拉夫有些愣神。

杰洛特把这只玩偶命名为小狼，小心的把小狼藏在被里，免得被别人发现。

第二天，杰洛特又迫不及待的去找狄拉夫，那里并没有人，杰洛特失落的转了好几圈也没找到，在内心里为狄拉夫解释，他可能是有事没来，明天他一定会回来的。

但是往后，杰洛特再也没有见过狄拉夫，无论他在林子里晃了多久，那个黑衣的男人就像从未出现过那样，消失在他的生命中，只剩下那只小狼证明这不是杰洛特的幻觉。

几十年后，陶森特的一家玩偶店，杰洛特在架子的最上方看到了一只白色的小狼和一只黑色的大蝙蝠。


End file.
